Le serpent
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua se sont posés dans un hôtel miteux après une mission plutôt épuisante pour le premier. En effet, il a failli y perdre la vie et Kirua s'est rendu compte à quel point il tenait à lui. Néanmoins, à cause de son passé, il a peur de faire le premier pas alors que son camarade de longue date n'attend que ça.


Le serpent.

Gon ouvre les yeux alors que son corps tout endormi est encore dissimulé sous les draps du lit qu'il occupe. La veille, le jeune homme revenait tout juste de mission en compagnie de Kirua et comme il était exténué, l'ancien assassin a préféré se charger de la recherche d'un toit pour la nuit. C'est ainsi que les deux amis ont fini leur journée dans cet hôtel miteux et comme il n'y avait qu'un seul lit à deux places, les hunters ont dormi ensemble. Fidèle à lui-même, le garçon à la chevelure claire n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour se reposer entièrement nu tandis que Gon a préféré conserver quelques morceaux de tissu sur son corps. Désormais, les deux garçons sont bien reposés et une nouvelle journée peut débuter pour eux.

Alors que Gon tourne son visage en direction de l'unique bruit qui se fait entendre au sein de la pièce, il se rend compte que Kirua est affairé. En effet, ce dernier est à l'origine de cette sonorité et est occupé à s'offrir un brin de toilette devant le seul évier de cette chambre en piteux état. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne compte un seul lit tandis que la peinture grise qui recouvre les murs est en train de partir en morceaux. Comment le propriétaire des lieux arrive-t-il encore à louer des chambres alors que le bien-être de ses clients passe au second plan ? C'est une question qui mériterait qu'on se penche dessus mais Gon est bien trop occupé à regarder le joli spectacle qui se présente sous ses yeux pour y penser davantage.

En effet, le garçon a du mal à ôter son regard du joli fessier qui bouge de temps en temps et qui appartient à son meilleur ami. Comme celui-ci se lave le corps, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se mettre entièrement nu mais bien sûr, Kirua ne pensait pas que son compagnon se réveillerait à ce moment. Au lieu de se montrer gêner de se présenter à ce dernier dans cette tenue, l'hunter continue de penser à son bien-être sans la moindre pudeur. D'ailleurs, le voilà qu'il remarque le regard de son ami par le biais du petit miroir circulaire qui se trouve au-dessus du lavabo et en profite pour lui adresser quelques mots.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Merci de t'être occupé de nous chercher un toit hier soir car notre mission m'a totalement épuisé.

\- Je m'en étais bien rendu compte. »

A la fin de cette première conversation, Gon détourne enfin son regard afin de poser ses yeux sur le plafond se situant au-dessus de son lit. Là aussi, la peinture blanche qui la recouvre s'effrite par endroits et Gon se demande s'il ne va pas se prendre un morceau dans la gueule durant les minutes qui vont suivre. De son côté, Kirua se montre un brin coquin.

« Mon petit cul ne te plaît pas pour que tu regardes ailleurs ?

\- Si mais je ne vais pas passer ma matinée à le mater, si ?

\- Il est quatorze heures.

\- Quoi ? »

Enervé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, Gon se redresse dans son lit et retire le drap qui recouvrait son corps. Ensuite, il pose son pied sur le plancher de la chambre lorsqu'il s'immobilise brutalement. Voulant comprendre sa réaction, Kirua tente de suivre son regard du sien et lorsque celui-ci échoue sur le cadavre d'un homme, il comprend.

« C'est le propriétaire de l'hôtel ?

\- Ouais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a attendu qu'on soit endormi pour rentrer dans la pièce afin de nous voler nos affaires. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. »

Sur le coup, Gon reprocherait la violence de son compagnon mais comme ce dernier a agi pour protéger leurs affaires, il préfère se taire. De son côté, le tueur poursuit.

« Et pour la tête du serpent que nous avons tué hier, nous l'avons toujours.

\- Très bien. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous rendre chez notre missionnaire afin de toucher notre prime. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un hôtel dans la ville où il réside et ce bâtiment semble plus professionnel que celui-ci.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, on prendra la route une fois que tu te seras lavé car je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu fouettes grave aujourd'hui. »

Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Gon si ce dernier sent à des centimètres à la ronde. Hier soir, lorsqu'il s'est battu contre le serpent géant avec la complicité de Kirua, le reptile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'avaler entièrement afin de se défendre. Inquiet pour son ami, son camarade n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour voler à son secours en utilisant la machette que leur a confiée leur missionnaire. Dès que l'animal fut tranché en deux, Gon a pu sortir de l'œsophage de la bête et remercier son ami par la même occasion. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux foncés fut de retour à l'air libre, Kirua ne s'est pas retenu pour le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

A cet instant, le fils de Jin s'est rendu compte qu'il comptait beaucoup aux yeux de Kirua et cette démonstration l'a beaucoup touché. Lorsque Gon se lève de son lit pour traverser la chambre en direction du sac dans lequel est enfermé la tête du serpent géant, Kirua le suit attentivement.

« Quand je pense que notre patron a besoin du cerveau de cette bestiole pour mettre au point un remède contre la vieillesse, je me dis que notre monde ne tourne plus rond.

\- Cela fait déjà un sacré moment qu'il part en vrille pour ne rien te cacher. »

Gon ouvre le sac marron et constate que la tête est toujours là. Ensuite, il referme la besace et ne tarde pas à enlever son sweat afin de dévoiler un torse particulièrement développé pour son âge. Lorsqu'il attaque son pantalon, Kirua se montre attentif et souhaite voir ce que lui cache son ami depuis un très long moment même s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de la voir il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

« Merci pour hier, finit par dire Gon.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier car tu en aurais fait autant.

\- C'est vrai mais sache que j'ai été très touché lorsque tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Je ne pensais pas que je comptais à ce point pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries. »

Rapidement, la véritable nature de Kirua refait surface et comme à chaque fois qu'il reçoit un remerciement ou un compliment, le jeune homme se met à rougir. Voulant dissimuler sa gêne, l'adolescent baisse son visage et glisse sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il s'active pour nettoyer sa denture, Gon retire son sous-vêtement et se rapproche de son ami. Le sexe légèrement gonflé par le postérieur qu'il continue d'admirer, le garçon ignore quoi faire. Pendant ce temps, Kirua attrape sa serviette immaculée qui reposait sur le bord du lavabo et s'essuie la bouche avec.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kirua. »

Troublé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'ancien criminel ne préfère pas réagir et s'éloigne du lavabo tout en attrapant ses vêtements qui reposaient sur le pied du lit. Même s'ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Kirua est toujours mal à l'aise quand son ami lui témoigne de l'affection. Pourtant, il a droit à ce que l'on s'attaque à lui comme tout à chacun mais il est difficile de faire sauter des automatismes comportementaux lorsqu'on a reçu leurs enseignements pendant une très longue période. Pendant ce temps, Gon s'avance vers le lavabo et aurait aimé que son ami lui dise quelque chose au retour. Oui, le jeune homme ne peut plus poursuivre son existence de cette manière.

Il sait que sa relation avec Kirua a dépassé le stade de la simple amitié mais non, celui qui vient de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit ne fait pas le premier pas pour autant. Alors que Gon commence à passer ses mains sous le jet froid du robinet, une question lui traverse l'esprit. Aussitôt, l'adolescent s'empresse de la soumettre à celui qui se tient dans son dos.

« Que se serait-il passé si tu m'avais perdu hier ?

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser.

\- S'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Kirua de se montrer immobile et Gon voit bien que son ami est en train de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, au bout de quelques secondes, il soupçonne l'existence de perles humides au niveau des yeux de ce dernier mais souhaite ne rien prononcer pour ne pas aggraver son mal-être. Si Kirua doit lui avouer ce qu'il a sur le coeur, c'est maintenant.

« Ma vie n'aurait pas eu la même importance pour moi. En fait, je n'envisage pas de continuer d'avancer sans toi et moi aussi je t'aime. »

En prononçant ces mots, Kirua continue de dissimuler son visage et semble attendre la réaction de celui qui est en train de se laver. Là encore, Gon sent que les phrases de son compagnon ont fait mouche puisque son coeur commence à délivrer une chaleur de bien-être qui se diffuse dans l'intégralité de son corps. Alors qu'il est à deux doigts d'avouer la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il nourrit en son égard, le fils de Jin conserve le silence. Dans son coeur et son esprit, c'est le chaos. S'il s'abstient de faire le premier pas, ce n'est pas celui qui se tient dans son dos qui le fera et il en a marre de ces quelques marques d'affection irrégulière.

Gon veut devenir un homme et aimer son ami comme il le désire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il aimerait tellement que les choses changent. Néanmoins, si aucun des deux se décide.

« Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes Kirua.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Kirua le regarde à ce moment et reconnaît bien volontiers au plus profond de lui-même qu'il désire celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Si je dois te le prouver, j'ai un peu peur que ces draps s'en souviennent.

\- Et cela ne me fait pas peur. Par contre, le faire avec un cadavre à côté de nous, tu te doutes bien que nous sommes très loin de l'idée que je me faisais concernant notre première fois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kirua s'empare de son caleçon blanc et commence à glisser ses jambes dans les trous prévus à cet effet. Ensuite, il se met debout pour le positionner correctement autour de sa taille à cet instant, Gon comprend que cela ne se fera pas maintenant.

« Je veux être ton petit ami, finit-il par dire.

\- Je ne suis pas un cadeau Gon.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- A cause de mon passé. Tu imagines, je serais capable de te tuer si jamais tu devais me contrarier.

\- Je ne te crois pas un seul instant. Si tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu veux me tenir éloigné de toi alors que je crève d'envie de t'appartenir. S'il te plaît, je veux être heureux avec toi et tu mérites également ta part de bonheur.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi. »

Kirua prononce cette phrase en glissant un short foncé le long de ses jambes. Lorsqu'il a fini de le mettre correctement sur son corps, il poursuit avec son tee-shirt blanc qui reposait sur le drap du lit.

« Tôt ou tard, mon passé me rattrapera et j'ignore si je pourrais te protéger face à celui-ci. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste ami.

\- D'accord. »

A la suite de cette confession, Gon passe la seconde pour achever sa toilette. Une fois cette dernière terminée, l'adolescent ne traîne pas pour s'habiller. Légèrement contrarié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'hunter prend une certaine décision qui risque de ne pas faire plaisir à celui qui l'attend pour quitter la chambre.

« On apporte la tête du serpent à notre missionnaire, on encaisse la prime en se la partageant et ensuite, je poursuis mon chemin mais en solo.

\- Quoi ? »

Enfilant le sac sur son dos, Gon ne se donne pas la peine de répondre et marche en direction de l'unique porte de la pièce. Au moment où il s'apprête à poser l'une de ses mains sur la poignée de l'issue, Kirua se glisse devant son ami afin de lui faire barrage.

« Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'ai demandé de souffrir en te côtoyant tous les jours ? La réponse est non et je pense qu'il est temps que tu le saches. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à marcher à tes côtés alors que je rêve de te coincer dans un coin et te faire l'amour ?

\- Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile et je crève d'envie de t'en faire autant.

\- Alors fais-le merde ! »

Cette fois, Gon ne se retient plus et exprime ses souffrances par des larmes. Cependant, pour ne pas proposer une image pathétique de lui à cause de l'état dans lequel il vient de se mettre, l'hunter baisse son visage et éclate véritablement en sanglots. Ne sachant comment réagir, Kirua ne tarde pas à approcher l'une de ses mains vers le corps de son ami mais il se ravise au dernier moment. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que Gon retrouve ses esprits et lorsqu'il se porte beaucoup mieux, il n'hésite pas longtemps pour ouvrir la porte. Ensuite, il sort de la pièce et n'attend pas de voir si son ami va le suivre.

De toute façon, leur amitié est en train de toucher à sa fin et le garçon aux cheveux foncés juge nécessaire de ne plus y accorder une minute supplémentaire. Alors qu'il commence à évoluer dans le couloir miteux qui est à l'image de la chambre dont il vient de quitter, Gon se retrouve très vite plaqué contre un mur et face à lui se tient l'être qui fait battre son coeur.

« Je ne te laisserai pas filer.

\- Pourtant, je ne t'en laisse pas le choix.

\- Tu es cruel ?

\- Tout autant que toi. »

Brutalement, Gon remarque que son ami tremble et ignore ce qui est la cause de ce trouble nouveau. Ensuite, Kirua tente de lutter contre lui-même une nouvelle fois puisque ses yeux sont devenus brillants à cause de larmes qui menacent de couler.

« Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît. »

Se retenant de pleurer encore, Gon retire violemment la main de Kirua qui est appuyée sur son torse et poursuit son chemin sans se retourner. De son coté, l'ancien assassin ne sait plus quoi faire même s'il connaît la solution à ce problème. Il lui suffit de trouver le courage pour embrasser son camarade et lui dire : d'accord, j'accepte de faire un bout de chemin. Toutefois, sa peur concernant le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire à cause de son histoire personnelle est plus forte et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il accepte de …

Non… Gon a raison. Kirua a le droit de connaître un minimum de bonheur et si celui qui s'éloigne de lui à croiser sa route depuis quelques années, c'est dans un but précis. Ni une ni deux, le craintif regarde à droite et à gauche et comme il n'y a personne dans le secteur, il prend son courage à deux mains et poursuit son camarade à vive allure. Une fois que Kirua arrive dans son dos, ce dernier s'empare de l'un des poignets de Gon et le retourne violemment. Dès que le hunter lui fait face, l'être à la chevelure claire lui vole un premier baiser innocent, ce qui étonne grandement son receveur.

Sur le coup, Gon ne sait comment réagir et lorsque Kirua éloigne son visage du sien, des larmes coulent pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Pardon, arrive à prononcer l'embrasseur.

\- Aime-moi s'il te plaît. Je me fous de savoir si j'aurais des problèmes avec ta famille ou ton passé car je sais me défendre. Même s'ils sont puissants, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie et jusqu'à présent, on s'est toujours bien entendu. Je doute que cela change entre nous, je me trompe ? »

Kirua retourne dans le silence mais prend le temps de hocher négativement de la tête. Maintenant que la crainte est surpassée, les sentiments peuvent s'exprimer pleinement et les deux garçons ne vont pas s'en priver. Se retenant depuis trop longtemps, Gon abandonne l'idée de rejoindre leur missionnaire en ouvrant la porte d'une nouvelle chambre. Cette dernière est propre et ressemble beaucoup à celle qu'ils viennent de quitter. Le lit est fait et présente un drap immaculé et cette fois, la peinture semble ne pas être affectée par le temps.

Estimant que cette pièce est parfaite pour leur première fois, Gon s'y glisse rapidement et Kirua le suit sans trop se poser de questions. Dès que la porte est fermée après leur passage, le rejeton de Jin se retourne pour faire face à celui qu'il aime et attend que celui-ci vienne l'embrasser une seconde fois. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produit mais pour changer du tout premier, Kirua ose introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son soupirant. Ce baiser est maladroit mais il est offert avec bon coeur et c'est ce qui séduit Gon. Ne voulant plus perdre la moindre minute, le garçon maîtrisant l'électricité se montre un peu brutal en déchirant le sweat de son camarade.

Dès que le torse de Gon est dévoilé, Kirua commence à le caresser sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres de son amoureux. De son côté, celui qui se fait embrasser est aux anges et à l'impression que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Cependant, malgré ce contact agréable, il lui en faut beaucoup plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'il attire Kirua jusqu'au lit afin d'exprimer leurs sentiments comme il se doit.


End file.
